callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Casimir Mechanism
The Kassimir Mechanism is a device in the zombie map Ascension. It is found by completing several objectives to divert power to the mechanism. Its existence is proven by the Russian man that speaks of it needing repairs at the beginning of a zombie round in Ascension. Objectives To activate the mechanism, the player must have a full party and must complete each objective in order. *The first objective is to throw a Gersch Device outside the map near a generator (it can be found near one of the lunar lander areas and a large oil truck.) The generator will be sucked in, and if close enough, a Russian voice will announce that power has been diverted to the mechanism, followed by the Russian man saying the player must power it up. *The second objective is to go to the TV near where claymores are bought and turn it on. This will prompt another Russian voice announcing power was diverted, and the Russian man saying something about the girl getting closer. *The third objective is to hit all 4 buttons that appear near each perk machine (except for the Quick Revive). NOTE: This may only be done during a monkey round, and all 4 buttons must be pressed at the same time, meaning 4 players are needed for this task. *The fourth objective requires 1 player to have the ballistic knife equipped and for the rocket to have been launched. All players must wait by the clock across from the Pack-a-Punch room, the player with the ballistic knife must shoot at the door, then all players must be a little bit away from the clock and wait for a few minutes until the clock (which actually has a ballistic knife as the second-hand) counts down from the 12 position to 12 again counter-clockwise. After this is completed, the Russian voice again says power diverted, and the Russian man applauds the players saying that they are almost there. NOTE: all players must remain completely motionless, so this is best done if the players make a crawler then leave it a good distance from the clock. *The fifth objective is by far the easiest; the player must simply travel on the Lunar Lander from the main base to a few of the sub-bases and collect 4 letters: L, U, N, and A, which spell LUNA (moon in Russian). Once done, the Russian man will say that the Mechanism is active. NOTE: there are actually 12 letters that can be received, but the 8 besides L U N and A are useless. **To spell LUNA, the player must go from the main base to the station near Stamin-Up, back to the main area, then to the station near Speed Cola, and finally back to Stamin-Up, which spells LUNA. Result The final result can be seen by going back to near where the player buys claymores, and can end one of two ways. When the player goes by the large cylinder that resembles an escape-pod, they will see four lights shining from it, all converging on one small area a few feet from it. This area is the final objective to unlocking the reward of the Kassimir Mechanism; however, it is also the hardest to achieve. Final Objective If a player throws down a Gersch Device on the small area of light, the Russian man will say there isn't enough power for the Mechanism to work. To actually power the Mechanism up enough, you need the following: *4 players with Pack-a-Punched weapons. *1 player should have a Zeus Cannon, 1 or 2 players with Pack-a-Punched ray guns, and 1 or 2 (depending on how many have ray guns) players with a Pack-a-Punched weapon like a crossbow. 1 player should also have Dolls and a Gersch Device. Once the players have those items, they should make a crawler and keep him far away. A player should once again throw down a Gersch Device, and then everyone fires their weapons into the black hole, along with any dolls they have, this will produce the final reward, along with the Russian man thanking you for releasing him. All players will then recieve Death Machines which last 90 seconds. Trivia *The Russian man may be Gersch as when the players will free him, Richtofen will say, "Goodbye Gersch! It would have been nice to meet you!". *The death machines the players recieve last 1 minute longer than all others. *It is possible that it is Gersch speaking directly to the players. *The Kassimir Mechanism's four lights turn on, one after the other, after you complete each Node. *The Mechanism appears to be some sort of escape-pod or containment device. Theories There has been speculation that there was more to the Mechanism than powering it up, these theories involve the use of Death Machines on Lunar Landers, Gersch Devices, and even a secret door. All these theories have since been debunked. *One theory was that once the players received Death Machines, they must board a Lunar Lander and fight a boss in the form of Samantha Maxis, but this has been disproven. *Another theory was that if players used the Death Machines on the car batteries that something special would happen. This theory has also been debunked. *A theory involving players using PHD-Flopper and jumping into a Gersch Device from a high distance was said to unlock a door near the main room in which their were numerous "things", this also has been debunked. *Some said that the story did not finish with powering up the Kassimir Mechanism, and there were other objectives to complete, however the "howl" heard near each objective is never heard again if the player searches the map, on regular round and a monkey round. *However there have been claims that the extended Death Machines react to the pack a punch, though no clear objective has been found. *There is also another story that when you have the death machines, there is a man standing in one of the windows crying to himself softly. He then apparently stares at the player, screams, and says "No little girl, NO!" and runs around the corner. *You can view the video debunking these theories here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PN9CuxO Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops